


Loki Fantasies

by Roguex1979



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Loki can be surprised, Loki is a shit, Loki is loving, Loki kidnaps, Loki wants to prove you wrong, Making Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: Many moons ago, I wrote a few short Loki fantasies for people, all from Loki's POV. I've now decided to post them for your pleasure, because I forgot about them and found them recently!Each one is individual, so enjoy whichever ones you like, or all of them!- Loki wakes his lover up the best way.- Loki proves to his lover that he can make her beg.- Loki keeps his lover warm during a power cut.- Loki breaks into a house and kidnaps the owner only to be surprised by her reaction to him.





	1. Wakey wakey!

I am standing at the bottom of your bed, watching you. You sleep so soundly, not knowing what is about to happen. I smirk and slowly pull the covers from your naked body. You stir and I hold my breath, waiting for you to still. When you do, I slide gracefully onto the bed, causing as little movement as possible, pulling the covers back over the both of us.

I rub my hand across your left ankle and encourage it to move to the side. I do the same with your right, spreading your legs wide. I lick my lips as I take in your already moist folds. Dipping my head, I breath in your scent. My tongue darts out to taste you and you squirm. I chuckle inwardly. It won’t take too much. I already know you’re dreaming about me, having heard your little whimpers and my name on your lips.

Using my fingers, I gently open your folds and lick languidly from the bottom of your slit upwards and reach your clit, flicking it slowly. I feel your hips roll. I wonder how long it will be before you wake up. I close my lips around the swollen bud and suck gently.

I hear you moan, but I don’t stop. I can feel your fluids seeping from you onto my chin, I detach my lips and lick them up, the sounds you’re making so delicious. I lap at your juicy pussy and your panting intensifies.

I know you are at least waking up when your hands make their way to my head and you grip my hair tightly. “Loki…” you whisper. I take your clit into my mouth again and slide two of my fingers inside you, feeling your hips buck, grinding your mound into my face. “Loki,” you say louder. “Loki, Loki, Loki!” My name spills from your mouth in a chant just as your orgasm causes more liquid to spill from your nether lips. I can feel it drench my hand and I feel like you may just pull my hair out with how tightly you tug.

As I feel the death grip on my head lessen, I pull my fingers from you and lick them, enjoying the taste of you. I feel your hands leave my head and cool air hits my face as you lift the covers. I look up at you with a satisfied grin on my face.

“Good morning, my dear.”


	2. Begging

“I have yet to find a man who is skillful enough to make me lose my mind to the point of begging.”

I raise an eyebrow at this revelation and watch as you bring your knees up to your chest on the bed, resting your chin on them, wrapping your arms around you. “Is that so?” I ask you from my chair. You nod and attempt to hide your face in embarrassment. 

Thinking back to the few times I have visited you, I now realise I never have once heard the word ‘please’ from your luscious lips. I have always attended to my own needs, although not before ensuring you enjoy yourself first, but, yes, I have never brought you to the point of begging.

I make a decision and lift myself from the seat and slowly wander over to the bed. I slip a finger below your chin and lift it gently so you will look at me. “Well, I am not a mere man. I am a  god. Would you permit me to bring pleasures to you the likes of which you have evidently never felt?”

Your almost imperceptible nod is all I need to lean forwards and capture your lips and in a firm but not rough kiss. I delve inside your mouth, thoroughly massaging your tongue with my own. When I have stolen your breath, I pull away and unfold you to lay back on your bed. Feeling somewhat irked at my own misgivings and neglect of your previous needs, I dispense with pulling your clothes off in the usual manner. Instead, I make them melt off your body, but as an added bonus, I ensure you can feel tingles and whispers of sensations as they go. You gasp at this and I chuckle.

I leave my own clothes on, having arrived to you in my common gear rather than in all the leather and metal. I press my body against you so you can feel the softness of the green and black fabric against your naked body. I kiss your forehead, your nose, your lips, but I don’t linger there. I move to the area below your ear and nip down your neck, kissing and sucking as I go. I reach your shoulder blade and collarbone.

From there I move over your breasts, licking the swell of them as you breath in and out with anticipation. I look up at you and see your eyes half-lidded. With a smirk, I take a nipple in my mouth and suckle on it, not breaking eye contact until you groan and arch your back, pressing your head into the pillow, your hands flying to my shoulders and gripping hard.

I flick to the other nipple, but use my hand to tease the perky bud I had just lavished attention on, using the hardened peak to tease my palm and then use the tips of my fingers to roll it gently. You are so sensitive there, you thrash your head from side to side with pleasure.

With a final graze of my teeth against you, I move further down your body, licking a wet trail to your navel. I circle it before continuing southwards. I reach your mound and tease the curl of hairs with my fingers, breathing hot air over your clit, but not touching you there. I shift down the bed and spread your legs. I feel you resisting, you always do. Normally I would wrench them open and you’d gasp with mock fear, knowing that I would plunge inside of you hard and fast, but not this day. I will have you begging before I even contemplate doing that. 

Instead, I massage your legs, hoping to relax you. The effect is almost instant as you realise I am not playing the same old game. You comply and widen your legs for me. I can see you are already dripping wet. I smile and make myself comfortable between your legs. I have been between them before, both with fingers and mouth bringing you to mountainous orgasms, but I have never teased you. This will be my plan of action. I will have the word ‘please’ from you over and over tonight.

I part your folds delicately and you hiss at the contact. You shiver as well when I blow on the area, the wetness chilling briefly. I then place my tongue at the base of you and lick slowly up your slit, still avoiding your swollen little jewel. You’re already gripping the sheets in fists. I smile and repeat my action before pressing my skilled appendage inside your core, swirling it around, going as deep as I can.

I hear you panting, moaning, my name being whispered on your lips. I replace my tongue with two of my fingers and lick my lips before placing them around your clit and suck once before wiggling my tongue against it in rapid motions. 

Your reaction is spectacular. You cry out loudly and arch your back, placing your hands on my head attempting to make me press my face against you harder. You roll your hips trying for more contact, but I pull back. You whine at the loss of contact. I go back again, but my touch is even lighter than before. I can sense your frustration and you pull my hair with annoyance. I laugh and begin to lap with strength behind the movements. Your grip in my hair intensifies and you vocalise your enjoyment.

“Oh, yes, Loki. Right there! Stay right there!”

Of course, I don’t want to just give you what you want, so I deliberately do the opposite. I pull my fingers from you and thrust shallowly, watching as more of your fluids seep from you. I drink them up, hearing your groan as my attention is removed from your clit. My wet fingers slide over your nub, but there is absolutely no pressure to it. You lift your hips but I place a hand on your stomach to suppress your movements. I continue touching you lightly.

Quite suddenly, though, I begin to press slightly harder and speed up, my tongue still buried within you. With only a break of a millisecond I reverse again and the flat of my tongue is upon you,  becoming more insistent, pressing harder and faster against your sweet bundle of nerves, my fingers pumping in and out, curling every so often to brush tantalisingly against your sweet spot. I can feel your walls constricting, edging you closer to orgasm.

“Loki, yes, yes! I’m so close! I’m...I’m going to...I’m going to come…”

And so I stop. I pull away and watch you open your eyes, bewildered. “Why did you stop?” you demand, your face flush with your near completion. 

I laugh but don’t answer your question, only lower back down and begin again. I am slow and torturous, swirling my tongue around your clitoris, but not touching it, tasting your folds and delving inside you again, but too shallow to penetrate. I then move back up and flick just the tip over you, back and forth, back and forth. I can feel you juddering against me.

You grab my head boldly and press me harder against you. I take you into my mouth and suck again, relentlessly, my fingers breaching you again and I can feel you milking them. I can tell you’re close again. You don’t say anything this time for fear I may stop again. In fact, I do just that. I lift my face just as you reach your peak and look at you with a mischievous grin and my fingers stop moving, your orgasm denied.

“LOKI, PLEASE!”

And there it is. The magic word and the look on your face as your eyes widen at your revelation amuses me. I chuckle. “Say it again.”

“P...please…”

“Please what?”

You bite your lip, contemplating. I start to wonder; was it the feeling of losing control that prevented you from begging before rather than the fact that no man has paid sufficient attentions to you to get you to that point? “Please,” you say slowly, “please let me come, Master.”

The addition of the word ‘Master’ leads me to believe it is the latter, not the former. You have no problem relinquishing control. My smile widens and I dive back in, sucking your clit, finger fucking your soaked cunt, all actions with no further teasing. It takes very little for you to drop off the precipice to which you had been clinging. You scream my name to your ceiling and come around my fingers, more of your cream gushing over my hand.

As you come down from your high, panting and your skin damp, I lick you clean as well as my hand and then pull away. On my knees, towering over you, you look up at me through glazed eyes.

I smirk. “Well, now...that was easy.”


	3. Keep Us Warm

I watch you as you are looking outside the window, a frown on your face as you watch the snow fall. As I understand your trepidation, it will continue to fall for the next few days, potentially trapping you inside, and indeed, it falls even heavier now than even an hour ago. A shiver runs up your spine and a few seconds later, all the lights in your apartment stutter out. It’s as if just at the moment preceding it, you felt something happening; a sixth sense. Still, you curse and rub your hands up and down your arms as you turn and stalk past me.

I follow, not saying anything, as you approach the fuse box and you flip the mains switch up and down, hoping to produce the light again. You’re squinting in the low light of the late afternoon, trying to see the rest of the switchboard. I produce a green glow to aid you. You thank me tersely, although flipping none of the switches helps.

“No light. No electricity…” With an annoyed grunt, you throw your hands in the air and take your phone out of the back pocket of your jeans. “Great!” you sigh. “No service.”

“What is it that you need, little one?” I ask as you walk over to the radiators to feel their temperature.

You look at me, your brow creased with worry. “The power’s out. I’ve got no reception on my phone and the heating is fading,” you explain. “So, it’s going to get dark, and cold, and quickly. The things in the fridge and freezer will melt. And I can’t even call anyone else to see if they’re okay.” You look out of your living room window and see that the power is out all through your neighbourhood.

I smile and walk over behind you, wrapping my arms around your shoulders, trying to comfort you. “I am sure this is just temporary. You don’t worry when this happens in summer, do you?” I feel you shake your head. “You have candles, so you will have light. And a fireplace and a small stock of wood, which will provide heat to this room at least. As far as you know, this will only last a few minutes, hours at the most. At worst, we bury the food in the snow in the back garden to keep it cool for now.” I nuzzle my face in the crook of your neck. “And if all else fails, I can...distract you from your worries. Make you very...warm indeed,” I growl, biting you gently.

You moan at my words, the implication of it. You pull away and smirk at me. “Give me a few minutes,” you say and hurry to your bedroom. I look at you with confusion when you bring blankets and pillows from there into the living room and dump them on the floor by the fireplace. “Could you get a fire going?” you ask as you dash off to get more stuff. I can hear you digging in your closet for goodness knows what. 

 

I look over at the fireplace. There is already a log nestled in the hearth. With a simple gesture, the log bursts into flame. With minimal magic, I tend to the flame to ensure it won’t expire too quickly. By then, you’ve come back with an armful of candles. You place them around the room at various intervals. You then grab your matches and begin lighting them one by one.  _ How tedious. _ I light them all at once and you’re startled. You glare at me, and I only chuckle and shrug. 

Your frown turns into a cheeky grin and you walk over to the fire and snuggle yourself down into the blankets. You then gesture for me to join you. I do, sitting on the blankets. I pull you to me so your back is against my chest. “Warm enough yet?” I ask softly.

You shake your head. “No,” you say with a smile. “I am still absolutely freezing.” You turn your head to look at me. “You mentioned something about helping me get warm?”

I smile and lean in to kiss you, claiming your lips,  hand dipping lower to your breast, kneading it gently. Your nipple beneath your sweater is diamond hard. “Oh my, you’re right; you  _ are _ very cold. Here, let’s get you out of this freezing article of clothing. It’s clearly malfunctioning.” You giggle as I divest you of the woollen thing, throwing it across the room and I cup both breasts with my large warm hands. “There...much better.”

You moan and I continue to grope you shamelessly. It leads to more kissing, more petting, more clothes flying all over the place until both of us are naked, followed by piles of blankets and pillows being moved out of the way because both our bodies are entwined, heated, glowing with a sheen of sweat from our love-making.

We both come loudly and I roll off you as we pant for breath. “That was...a great way to get warm!” you declare. I am about to agree with you when suddenly, the power comes back on, the low light of the candles lost in the illumination of the lights. Your radiators tick as they come back on.

You tsk and stand up, and I see you heading over to the fuse box. “Darling, what are you doi-?…” My question is stopped midway when I see you flip the switch and things go dark again, the candles flickering.

You come back to me with a sly grin. “Oh no,” you say over-dramatically. “It’s gone out again! However will we keep warm now?”

I laugh as you straddle my waist and my hands come up to your thighs. “Well, I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

.

.

.

.

“Darling?”

“Yes?”

“Did you need to turn off even the electricity for this?”

“It’s effective, no?”

“Well, yes, but...the refrigerator and freezer?”

“...!”


	4. Intruder Alert!

The house was sufficient for my needs. Compact compared to even my own chambers on Asgard, perhaps even suffocatingly small! However, I knew neither my ‘brother’ nor his new companions would think to look for me in the small suburban area. Having said that, there did appear to be authorities everywhere, and I knew it was only a matter of time before they would knock on this door and expect the occupant to answer.

The said occupant was currently bound and gagged on her carpeted floor, hands tied at her wrists behind her back, ankles also together, but secured to her heavy coffee table. The gag did nothing to silence her though. Mumbling and no doubt cursing behind the fabric in a rage, she frowned at me as I finished peeking through the closed curtains. 

“Be silent!” I hiss at her.

She huffs at me, but knows her struggling is futile. She leans back against the couch, her head lolling backwards against the plush cushions. I can’t help but notice her plump breasts push out at this angle underneath her t-shirt. To my delight, it’s low cut and each breath she takes raises the luscious swell.

Satisfied that the police appeared to be leaving the area rather than searching all the houses, I smile and turn to my reluctant landlord. I crouch down in front of her. I see the twitch of her legs, as if she were trying to kick me. 

“You are a spitfire, aren’t you?” I ask, not expecting an attempt at an answer. She growls under the gag. I laugh and lift my hand and see the sudden panic in her eyes. I hold my palm up vertically to show her I mean no harm. I remove her gag.

She immediately licks her pouting lips. “What do you want with me?” she asked.

I can’t help my lecherous smile and chuckle quietly. “You know why I am here. You’ve seen the news footage, you know who I am.”

“No, why are you here, in my house?”

My smile disappears. “I need a place to lie low for a short while. My plans have gone slightly awry,” I answer, standing up and pacing away from her, bored of her attitude. When I’d first entered her abode, she’d not been scared, but angry. The evidence of her anger was strewn across her living room and kitchen as she had thrown everything at me she could get her hands on. Of course, none of it made a blind bit of difference to me. I eventually managed to get close enough to her to subdue her.

To my surprise, she sighed. “Damn,” she muttered.

That intrigued me. I turned to face her again. “What?”

And then she looked at me with what I can only describe as complete and utter wantonness. “I was hoping you wanted to fuck me.”

To say I was taken aback would have been an understatement. But my surprise was short-lived. My smile was back. “Is that so?” 

She nodded slowly. “Ever since I saw you on the news, I’ve wanted to have you fuck me so hard.” She glanced at her feet. “And you’ve got me at your mercy, my Lord. Do with me what you will.”

Well, well, well...if this little harlot wanted me to defile her in ways only a god could, who was I to deny her? It had been ages since I’d had the pleasure of a tight cunt around my cock. I take one or two determined steps towards her. “I will not be gentle.”

“I don’t want it gentle.”

A few more steps closer. “I will not kiss you lovingly or cuddle afterwards.”

“That’s for lovers.”

I crouched back down again and stared into her eyes searching for any hint of fear and found none. “I will destroy you,” I warned, my face close to hers that our noses nearly touched.

“Please…” she begged as a whisper and brushed her lips against mine.

The ties on her wrists and ankles melted by my will and haste alone. I hoisted her over my shoulder, her shrieking with joy as I took her stairs three at a time and found her bedroom in short order. Her clothes were torn to shreds until she was bared naked in front of me and my Asgardian attire shimmered away as quickly. I gave her exactly two seconds to get a good look at what was about to impale her.

I pushed her to the bed roughly and she squeaked as she landed. I gave her no time recover though and pounced, plundering her soft lips with my own, groping at her delightfully perky breasts, her nipples hardened peaks. My tongue trespassed inside her mouth and I lowered one of my hands to feel her molten hot core, which was slick with desire.

I grinned around her bruised lips. “No foreplay.” I wasn’t asking the question, merely stating my intentions.

“Just put it inside me!” she gasped.

“Very well.” I placed the head of my raging erection against her and pushed harshly. She was tight, as I had hoped, and she groaned at my size splitting her open, inch by glorious inch. I quickly reached my limit, could go no further, so pulled out to nearly leave her and stopped. “Are you ready, my dear?”

She wrapped her legs around my hips and used the heels of her feet to press against my buttocks as encouragement and I chuckled. That was answer enough. I slammed forwards, knocking the breath from her lungs and set a hard and fast pace.

She was clawing at my back, her voice unrestricted, her moans loud and music to my ears, her legs tightening around me with every thrust and pull of my hips. I could feel her clenching around my cock, not wanting to let me escape from her velvety warmth. I was going to come undone in seconds.

But so was she. The way she was screaming, I momentarily worried her neighbours may hear and call back the police. I placed a large hand over her mouth to silence her, muffling her cries. As much as I wanted to hear my name on her lips as she rode the wave of her orgasm, I could not take the risk.

I changed the angle of my thrusts so that I could balance on my elbow and knees, which freed up the hand not covering her mouth and reached between us to lightly touch the pad of my fingertip against her swollen clit. The reaction was immediate. Her back arched as much as it could with my weight upon it and when I repeated the action, she screamed into my palm. I felt a gush of warmth around me.

I slowed my thrusting through her climax and when she had stopped shuddering, I pulled out, flipped her onto her stomach, pulled her hips up and plunged back inside. I buried her face into her pillows as she gasped and pounded into her with wild abandon, seeking my own release. Within moments I grunted and gave her everything I had to offer, pushing hard inside her to get her to milk me.

When I pulled out of her, she collapsed onto her side, panting, her cheeks flushed. “That was…beyond words,” she croaked. 

I chuckled. “Indeed.” A thought occurred to me. “If you knew who I was, why in all the Nine Realms did you fling every possible item at me when I first entered?”

She turned and looked up at me, nibbling at her bottom lip. “I...I wanted rough, angry sex. I thought if I got you mad, you’d...oblige.” She grinned. “So...how long will you be staying?”

Oh yes, I knew the house was sufficient for my needs, small as it was. I just hadn’t realised what all my needs were.


End file.
